


Sweet Tooth

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: Rantaro has had a major sweet tooth for so long, Korekiyo has been taking note of that for way too long for it to be humanely okay.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I got in the mood to write some Rantaro/Korekiyo stuffing, so enjoy!

Overweight.

That’s what Rantaro saw in the mirror. He usually had a slim, softly muscled figure. But that seriously had changed since he had been spending time with Korekiyo.

Now, Rantaro’s hips had rounded out well and he had a good set of love handles. His arms were layered with thick blubber, as well as his legs. He had developed a second chin and his cheeks were way past the borderline chubby stage. But the main event was his stomach. 

Turning to the side, his belly hung over his waistband. Rolls of fat held it together in the back, the rest of it soft, pale flesh that nearly touched his legs whenever he sat down. Amami self consciously placed a hand over his stomach. As if on cue, a loud, non-stop stomach growl echoed throughout the room. Rantaro blushed, despite the fact that he was completely alone in this room. 

Amami glared at his hungry stomach, poking at the side of it, it jiggled and moved like a wave for a few seconds as it calmed down from complaining about hunger. Though, the empty pit was still there and Rantaro found himself drooling just at the thought of food. Rubbing his overstretched stomach, he waddled into the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

Korekiyo sat at the table, book about anatomy in hand and a cupcake in his other, occasional taking small bites of it. Amami internally groaned, resisting the urge to suddenly grab at it and swallowing it whole. But instead he moved to the fridge, body fat jiggling as he moved. Prying open the fridge, he was amazed to see a election of baked goods and sweets. Such as eclairs, cookies, cupcakes and one large chocolate trifle that looked like it was specifically made for him.

But before he could grab at anything and have at it, he felt a bony and cold hand on his shoulder. Whipping his head around, Korekiyo smiled at him wistfully and lustfully. His hand traveled down to Amami’s belly, grabbing a hand full and shaking it gently as his cheeks turned bright red. Rantaro chuckled nervously, listening to his stomach complain about still being empty. 

“Let’s see, Amami..” Korekiyo spoke, standing behind him whilst his arms snakes over his thick shoulders and played the the large amount of belly fat. “Do you think you could devour all of this confectionery?” He asked, and Amami nodded embarrassingly. Shinguji smiled, to be honest he was fairly attractive with his mask off.

”Then sit down in the living room, and I’ll be right through.” Shinguji instructed, Rantaro following through with his small command and heading to the living room, basically feeling Korekiyo's eyes stare at his behind and movements until he was out of view.

Sinking into the sofa cushions, Amami almost cringed at the creaking noise it made when it dealt with his weight. Still, he obediently waited for Korekiyo to come back through for him. His eyes and nose deceived him, the strong scent of mouth-watering treats wafting through into the room. Korekiyo sidled in from the kitchen in a manner of few seconds after that, a tray containing the goods he had spotted in the fridge plated in Shinguji's hands.

Korekiyo sat down next to him, placing the tray on his lap. Amami cautiously looked down at the set of confectionery laid out in front of him, his stomach speaking for him as it rumbled loudly. Though, with Shinguji he didn't seem so embarrassed about that. He reached out a hand to grab at a cupcake, before Korekiyo gently took his wrist, giving him a warning glare.

"If it doesn't bother you, Amami, I'd like to be the one to.. satisfy your nutritional needs." He spoke, but he didn't phrase it like it was a request. More like it was a command. Nervous but excited, Rantaro nodded and moved his hand back. But Korekiyo seemed.. indifferent to this. Placing the tray on the coffee table before them, he pulled out a bundle of red rope from his pocket. Amami didn't know why he was surprised.

But he obeyed, letting Shinguji bind his wrists together behind his back before returning to his original position, grabbing the tray and placing it back on his lap. On closer inspection of the tray, he noted that Korekiyo had actually made him tea as well for a drink he assumed, whenever he need something to wash everything down. 

Korekiyo reached out a bandaged hand, unwrapping it from it's binds and placing skin on skin onto Rantaro's gut. His hand gently sunk into it, his stomach resembling a marshmallow-y like substance excusing the fluffy part. Rantaro stared wistfully at the food as Shinguji toyed with his belly first, rolling up his striped sweater to expose it. 

"Korekiyo, I hate to be rude but.." He finally spoke up, snapping Shinguji out of whatever trance he was in before. He nodded in response, removing his hand and closing his eyes. "My apologies, I got enticed and forgot about what we were doing." He spoke, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie and holding it up to Amami's lips pleasingly. Rantaro simply smiled, accepting his silent apology and taking the entire cookie into his mouth, taking less than a few seconds to devour it.

Realizing that, that had to be the expectancy of his hunger, Shinguji obliged by holding up another cookie as Rantaro quickly ate that as well, continuing the process until eighteen out of the twenty cookies that he had prepared rested in Amami's overstretched gut. It was true that he had slowed down a little since the first few, but he still ate at a quick rate, now taking bites from Korekiyo's hand directly.

Shinguji held up the last two together, doubling his portion. Rantaro's crumbed lips twitched into a small smile, taking in both of them at once and swallowing both cookies whole, to which he gestured toward the tea so he didn't end up choking or anything unfortunate like that. Korekiyo held up the handle-less cup and tilted it against Amami's mouth, letting him take large gulps of the warm liquid. 

Whilst his stomach had calmed down from complaining about it's current circumstance, he found the size unchanged, which surprised Korekiyo since he had just eaten double the amount of cookies they had tried in their last session, and back then Amami was complaining about being full. Nonetheless, he took away the cup after a few mouthfuls and placed it back down on the tray, reaching out his hand to feel Rantaro's warm belly and rubbing into it's side gently.

"How does that feel?" Shinguji asked, delicately prodding his fingers into the skin as Amami hummed quietly. "Still hungry, Shinguji. Could we pick up the pace a bit?" He asked, twiddling his fingers behind his back. Korekiyo blinked in response, grabbing one of the eight cupcakes he had ready. The first one was red velvet, pretty in design with some form of red dust a top it. 

Rantaro opened his mouth obediently and took a bite of it, so deep that he had taken in at least three quarters of the baked good, red frosting staining his lips as he contently melted at the taste of such a sweet cake, swallowing it and prying open his mouth to finish it. Korekiyo simply popped it into his mouth and let him finish the first one.

Grabbing the second one, a small creamy butterfly cake, Amami basically drooled at the sight, one of his favorites. Holding it just above his mouth teasingly, before letting him bit the sponge-y cake wings off first, doused thickly in icing sugar and cream. Shinguji let Amami clean his lips with his tongue before continuing, stuffing the creamy and sugary cupcake into his mouth, which Rantaro ate quiet happily despite the fact he was almost choked.

Getting through a chocolate cupcake doused in sprinkles, a rainbow-like cupcake with flakes of sugar crystals in it and a lime-lemon cupcake, Amami was beginning to hesitate before each bite. He had three more cupcakes left, but now his stomach was looking more tightly rounded than soft. Staring at the final three cupcakes, he shook his head as Korekiyo grabbed the first one. Confused, Rantaro smirked.

"All three." He asked, and Shinguji's golden eyes widened slightly. Nodding in mini-excitement, Korekiyo grabbed all three cupcakes, squishing them altogether before cramming the sugary and pastry-filled mess into Amami's mouth. His cheeks stuck out with cake, frosting staining his cheeks and lips. But slowly, though surely, he chewed for a good minute or two before swallowing the entire confection.

Rantaro's stomach gurgled in protest, his gut bloating out slightly. Korekiyo held up the tea cup to his lips, letting Amami finish the drink before he belched out, feeling some elevated pressure from his stomach leave him. Shinguji pressed a hand against Amami's stomach, feeling it begin to digest the sweets below his finger tips and complain at the further intake of more food.

"Only two more portions to go." Korekiyo reminded him, and Rantaro nodded. "I'm prepared for it." He reassured Shinguji, belching quietly this time. Korekiyo grabbed the final plate of individual treats, five eclairs layered with chocolate and stuffed full of cream. Holding up the first one, Amami bit into it's goodness immediately, spraying small specks of cream over his cheeks. Polishing off the first one rather quickly, he moaned quietly at the lingering taste in his mouth.

His stomach groaned in complaint as he finished another two eclairs off, chocolate staining his lips. Korekiyo had devoted his unwrapped hand to constantly rub and pat Rantaro's stomach as it complained, trying to make more room of the amount of sweets he was devouring at such a fast rate.

Holding up another eclair to his lips, Shinguji pressed it against him, almost forcing him to swallow it. Luckily, Amami's lips automatically fit around the treat perfectly, almost sucking it in to his mouth before swallowing the fourth eclair whole, making his gut gurgle louder and more frequently. 

"Last one. Open up." Shinguji spoke, taking the final eclair and holding it just above him. If Rantaro's hands weren't bound together, he would've grabbed it and wolfed it down immediately, despite the growing pain and bloating feeling in his stomach beginning to consume him.

Still, he opened his mouth and let the eclair fall in, taking several chews before swallowing it into a creamy mush, signalling for something to wash it down. Shinguji grabbed the tea cup and refilled it, steam coming from the new bout of tea. Holding it up to Rantaro's lips, he was surprised to see him drink the entire thing down despite it being quite hot. Belching loudly, Amami softly groaned and looked down at his tight, well-rounded stomach.

Korekiyo's hand snaked it's way forward and began to knead and massage the tender flesh to make it softer and less bloated, mainly because he knew that if he kept up like this there was no way he'd have room for the thick dessert he spent so much time making for his Rantaro. Amami hiccuped quietly every time Shinguji seemed to hit a soft spot, followed by a quiet chuckle.

Leaning forward, Korekiyo grabbed Rantaro's chin and pulled him forward, their faces only a few millimeters away from each other. Pressing his lips against Amami's, Korekiyo drew his tongue over his lip and cleaned them, placing both hands on his stomach and sighing quietly as he pulled away, seeing Rantaro's dazed expression and lidded eyes made him so excited. 

Korekiyo sat up straight again, removing both hands from his grumbling gut and grabbing the final entree, a thick chocolate trifle with four dense layers. The first was entirely consistent of cream, with three cherries a top it. The second layer was thick chocolate mousse, at least four inches thick. Below that as the third layer was a sponge-y, cake like confection, hidden caramel pockets in the chocolate sponge. And the final layer, simply consisted of broken and firmly placed biscuit crumbs.

Amami drooled at the sight, as Korekiyo grabbed a large spoon and held the trifle bowl in his lap, being heavier than expected. Until, staring down at the masterpiece of dessert he had made and then Amami, a sly smile made it's way onto his face. Placing the spoon down back on the tray. Grabbing the bowl and holding it up, he presented it to Rantaro expectantly, who blinked in confusion. 

"Korekiyo, it looks.. really good. I don't know if you're going to unbind me so I can-" He was quickly silenced but Shinguji's finger pressing against his lips, his golden eyes sliced down into a alluring look. "Amami, I do want you to devour it all. But I'd like to set a small.. challenge for you. See, if you're able to consume the entire confection using no hands.. I'll be.." His own tongue swirled over his lips at just the mere thought of Rantaro doing such a sight, and getting to see it first hand.. he didn't know what he'd do with himself.

Rantaro's cheeks turned bright pink, flushing an almost near red color. He nervously smiled, nodding in response to Korekiyo's proposal. Leaning forward, almost falling into Shinguji's lap, he began to lick at the thick cream of the first layer, biting into the cherries once he reached them and spitting the seeds and stems down onto the tray. Cream pecked at the corner of his lips, and even a dot of it had made it's way onto his cheek, but he never stopped, not even pulling up his head to take a break or breath.

His tongue even licked up the sides of the bowl so no trace of the first layer would be left. Amami's stomach groaned quietly, trying to handle all the added weight as Amami began to work on the second layer, thick bouts of chocolate mousse. His cheeks and lips had no sort of clean protection here, chocolate staining his lips and even some parts of his chin as he licked and moaned quietly at the second layer, which so far out of the other he had was his favorite.

Amami pulled back after he had consumed the first half, his face a slight mess. His cheeks were burning red with some sort of flattery or embarrassment, it was impossible to tell. Korekiyo nudged him forward, tucking a long strand of hair behind his own hair and glancing down at Rantaro, the corners of his lips turning up into a devious smirk. Looking down at the bowl, only a few traces of the second layer remained whilst the third one was began to show, mouth-watering sponge cake which was surely rich in sugar as well as being extremely fattening. 

Korekiyo held out his finger and wiped off any mess he had made with his bandaged hand, smearing some cream from his lips but not really getting rid of all of the mess. Amami looked tired, his eyes nearly closed. Shinguji frowned, clearing his throat and staring directly back at him with his piercing gold eyes. "Come on, Amami. It's rude not to finish a meal someone so dear to you has prepared." He encouraged him, and Rantaro nodded weakly.

Leaning back down, Amami began to use his teeth instead of solely his tongue, biting into the sponge cake and humming quietly at it's amazing taste. It melted in his mouth, and it didn't take him long to find the hidden caramel pockets in the concoction, staining his lips and cheeks with sticky crumbs within seconds. He bit down into the last piece of the third layer, leaning back and groaning as his stomach felt full to it's capacity, gurgling loudly in protest. Rantaro's sweet tooth had long been sated, the taste of sugar permanently on his tongue for a long while after this.

He stared down at the final layer, his gut immediately groaning and stating that there was no possible way he could finish this without their being dire consequences. Amami, however, was determined. To prove to himself that he could conquer this simple little challenge, and to prove to Korekiyo that he was willing to do almost anything for him. Stretching over his tight and rounded belly, his tongue instantly drove into the thick biscuit and fourth layer, scooping up soft crumbs into his mouth and swallowing them whole.

Rantaro dug more tongue shaped caves into the fourth layer, his quest near it's end as he licked up and ate the second last dollop of crumbs. Staring at the final piece of the last layer, Amami leaned further down and finally finished the trifle, hesitantly swallowing the last piece and sighing, groaning the moment he leaned back into the sofa. Shinguji smiled, placing the empty bowl down and standing from his current position, walking behind Amami and untying his binds.

The moment Rantaro's hands were free, he pushed them forward, stretching out his wrists before unbuckling his regrettably tight belt, letting out the full extent of his stomach which rested only an inch from his lap. Amami's own hands clutched at the tight, over stretched flesh that had become his stomach, softly gurgling as it tried to comprehend it's new limit.

Korekiyo's hands pushed forward, rubbing and pressing into his gut. Rantaro belched loudly the moment intense pressure was placed onto his stomach, but he made no complaints to Shinguji feeling him as he lay back and rested.

Korekiyo chuckled quietly, staring down at the worn out Amami who looked as if he was on the verge of passing out. "Next time, we'll be definitely adding a second main dish."

**Author's Note:**

> It got slightly sexualized near the end which sort of happened accidentally, but I won't change it if you guys like it that way!


End file.
